divinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Restore Mardaneus' sanity
Restore Mardaneus' sanity is a main quest in Divine Divinity. Walkthrough This is the first quest in the game, it is acquired by speaking to Joram in his house, which the Lucian wakes up in the basement of. After talking to Joram head southwest and watch the cutscene where Mardaneus will freeze Lanilor. Once the cutscene has ended, speak to Lanilor who will ask that he is freed from his icy prison. Unlock the Entrance to the catacombs beneath Aleroth Once Lanilor has been freed, he will make mention of some catacombs underneath Aleroth. Head east to the statue with 4 dragon dragon statues and point them to the north. This will result in the statue being lifted off this base and Lanilor will appear again, thanking Lucian for freeing him again and will give them a teleporter pyramid. Upon entering the catacombs, head through the door on the southern wall. on a plinth surrounded by candles a note from Mardaneus can be found, warning of the perils. To proceed one must unlock the door on the eastern wall, which is head shut by the lever next to the doorway Lucian just passed through. Transverse the halls and rooms collecting the magic orbs to activiate the portal in the south eastern room. As Lucian travels through he will encounter skeletal warriors and skeletal archers that must be defeated. Upon reaching the passage immediately south of the room with the plinth, Lucian will meet Smiruk and has group of orcs who are seeking the magic axe, Slasher. After speaking with them continue thrug the passage and go through the door to the north. In here are three pentagrams upon which a magic orb must be placed on each, opening the portal to access the room in the north eastern corner. Head down the stairwell and bear to the northwest of the second floor, Enter the room in the northwest corner and head down the stairwell, dealing with the skeletons along the way (including a skeletal lord in the room with the stairwell). On the third floor the entrance down is in the right hand central coffin, however, this is locked. In order to open the coffin, the 4 coffins on the raised levels must be opened. With each coffin opened, Lucian will be faced with a horde of skeletons, alongside a skeletal lord, skeletal guardian and a ghoul. Once the coffins have been opened and the hordes dealt with, proceed down to the fourth floor. head east again, then south. On the fourth floor, head east then south through the passage. Pass through the door on the southern wall and head east again. Follow the passage south again and towards the end a cut scene between two skeletal warriors, having an existential discussion will ensue. Once this has been completed, so through the door on the western wall (the one to the east will take you to the second teleporter pyramid. In here there is another stairwell, head down and go due south into the central chamber Help the Dead Necromancer Upon entering the central chamber, Desmond will advise Lucian that they are having trouble resurrecting Thelyron Hashnitor, this is due to the Skeleton who is to pull the lever of strength decomposing. Head to the north west corner and pull the lever, thus resurrecting Thelyron. Upon his resurrection he will initially be grateful and allow Lucian to leave without being assaulted by his undead legion, however he will realise that the resurrection has not gone as anticipated and beg to killed. Either agree and kill him or refuse and he will initiate combat, resulting in him dying regardless. Upon his death legions of undead will appear and any attempt to destroy the legion will almost certainly (although not impossible) result in Lucian's death. Head north, back out of the central chamber and Mardaneus will appear, eliminating the horde in an instant. after a brief converation with him, pass through the portal, which will take both Mardaneus and Lucian back to Mardaneus' house. Gallery Catacombs statue open.png|Entrance to the catacombs Aleroth catacombs portals.png|The open portals DD Thelyron.png|Thelyron resurrected Category:Aleroth Plot Quests Category:Divine Divinity quests ru:Вернуть Мардению разум